victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
André's Horrible Girl
André's Horrible Girl is an episode of Victorious. It aired on February 18th, 2012. It was the 5th episode in Season 3 and the 38th episode overall. Plot Tori notices that André's new girlfriend is bossy and worries that he's changing to please her. Part of the reason André is dating her is because her dad is Shawn Quincey, and he wants him to hear some of his songs. He and Tori perform the song Countdown at Hope's birthday party, which is at a sushi restaurant. An earthquake forms, damaging the restaurant, and an item falls on Hope's head, making her lose consciousnesses. His father stays with Tori and Andre to hear Countdown again. Subplot Cat and Jade become dog sitters for Cat's mum's boss. But, while there, Jade breaks a guitar that was owned by Elvis. Cat calls Robbie to come help and he brings Beck with him, but they break other things. Cat begins to cry, thinking they will get in a lot of trouble, but then an earthquake forms. The boss thinks everything was broken by the earthquake. Trivia *This is the 1st time André's name has been used in the title of an episode. *As of this episode, Tori, André, Beck, Robbie, Jade, Cat, Rex, Trina, and Sikowitz have all had their names used in an episode title. *This is the 2nd time André has had a girlfriend on screen, and Tori gets involved. However, he has mentioned quite a few other girlfriends. *Andre's new girlfriend is Hope Quincy, and it is her birthday. *This is the third episode with a dog in it, the others being Jade Dumps Beck and Wi-Fi in the Sky. *Robbie uses something on his phone that is a parody of Siri which is on the iPhone 4S. *Tori asks Mrs. Lee if she is Chinese or Japanese. This might be a reference to a King of the Hill episode. *Mrs. Lee's line about eventually getting her revenge may imply that she will be appearing in upcoming episodes. *The episode Wok Star is referenced. *Mrs. Lee says her restaurant 'mysteriously caught fire', but the way she said it implies that she created the fire, making her an arsonist. *The glass table that the skull smashed was a special "breakaway" table designed to smash safely. *This episode follows the official breakup of Beck and Jade in The Worst Couple. Running Gags: *Robbie's pants being unzipped. *Trina trying to talk to Sean Quincey. *Hope saying,"Shut Up" Reception Many reviews for this episode were very mixed, mostly negative about the main plot and positive about the subplot, because the main one was too rushed and overused. Quotes Beck: Pretty girl. Robbie: And generous! Tori: Yeah, she seems really nice. André: Thanks. (He walks away.) Cat: Jade seems really mean, but don't worry she is. Tori: Do you want some mashed potatoes? André: No I do not want... (After reconsidering) Give me the bowl! Beck: ''(to window repair person)'' Thanks for fixing the window. Cat: Yeah, and we didn't even notice your lack of hair! Robbie: ''(talking into the PearPhone) I need a window repair company in Beverly Hills. '''Pearphone:' Checking for... adult diapers. Robbie: No no no, that was my last search! Tori: Raise your hand if you hate her! (Tori, Robbie, and Beck raise their hands) Beck: '''I do. '''Robbie: Ding! Rex: Ehh! Cat: We're hanging out together! (Cat reaches out to hug Jade) Jade: NO! Hope: So I'll pick you up for lunch, we'll go grab some sush. Andre: '''Absolush. '''Beck, Tori and Robbie: Ew, no, no. Hope: Do any of you want to come with us? Rex: I don't. Beck: Uh, Robbie and I have a thing...At a place. Robbie: We have a thing at a place?? Beck: ...Shut up.... André: I don't know, I'm actually not quite feeling this scarf with this shirt. Hope: When I gave you that scarf you said you loved it. Were you lying?! Andre: No, baby. Baby, I love it. Just let me put it back around my neck. Yeah, that's the thing. Hope: See, it looks nice. Beck: Like a pretty leash. Gallery thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightClick [[Gallery:André's Horrible Girl|'here']]. References TV Guide Listing http://www.mtv.com/news/article s/1678387/victorious-leon-thomas-victoria-justice-adele-bruno-mars.jhtml Promo thumb|300px|left 305 305 305 305 305 Category:Episodes about Tandre